Things About Her
by evilcharmingparrillas
Summary: EC WEEK2(Challenge 1: AU Fix Marriage) Regina and David agreed for a fix marriage for 2 years, but after the deal, Will they continue of what they have or will they take it away like nothing happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, here's my story about ECweek2(Firstday), arrange marriage and it's an AU. Sorry for the wrong words and wrong grammar.**

 **Hope you like it...**

* * *

She's sitting in front of her mother glaring to her like she did something wrong.

"Regina, when will you think that it's time for you to accept my offer?" Cora asked.

It's been a year since her mother offered her to be the president of their company. Her father is too old for the job, and that's why Cora thinks that it's her time to be the president. Her mother didn't want to trust the company to anybody else. That's why she kept convincing Regina to take the job. But Regina didn't want that, she didn't want to take the offer because she wants to be independent. She wanted her to be able to rule her life as she sees fit and of course she wanted to be free of her mother.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it at all?" She said glaring back at Cora.

Cora sighed. "Okay, then maybe if you accept my next offer then I'll stop" She said.

Regina raised her eyebrow, curious at what's Cora's next plan.

"I'm going to meet Mr. Nolan for an arrangement and I need you to be there for his son." Cora said.

Regina shook her head as she sighed. "Are you really that desperate mother?" She said as she laughed bitterly.

Now that was really rude and she's really desperate to take chances for the sake their company.

"You're going with me to the meeting whether you like it or not. Are we clear?" Cora said, glaring at Regina who looked so disappointed to her.

Regina immediately grabbed her bag and walked out of their office.

* * *

David raised his eyebrow as his father came in to the room with 2 ladies, one wasn't that old maybe if he had to guess the age he'd Ay 40 yrs old,and the other one was really gorgeous and really attractive. She wore a black dress with less make up.

"What's this? Father?" he said as he looked at his father who sat in front of the table.

"David, I want you to meet Regina, your fiance." George said as he introduced the younger woman in front of him.

David eyes widened as he hear his father said, his fiance? But he didn't know her and this is the first time that he meet the woman.

"What?" he asked while he look at his father.

"You heard me David, she's your fiance and from now on you're going to live together." George said.

"But, father you know that I'm in a relationship right now. What am I going to do to Mary Margaret?" He said as he looked at his father in shock. Yes, he was in a relationship with a woman and he's planning a proposal before she goes to California for her new job. They were together for aleast 2 years and David knew that she's the one and no one would ever change that, his feelings for her. But now, their relationship is on rocky grounds because of Mary Margaret's decision that she's going to move to California for her job, and David disagreed to that because all he knows that long distance relationship are not going to work because of his friends experience.

"David, if you love me, you'll understand why I'm doing this." She told him when they met in their favorite restaurant.

When David heard those words, he felt hurt, because she was going to chose her job over him and he's here for her, he was prepared to give up everything for her. He understand that Mary Margaret needs this job for their family and for them, she explained to him everything that's why he decided to propose to her before she leaves him for a year. They made their decision that after 2 years of being separated from each other that they will get married.

His thought disappeared when he heard his father voice, "Then, send her off! I know that she's going somewhere David" he said, smirking to him. He slapped his hands forcefully on the table. Making Regina jumped and Cora glared to him. "THAT IS NOT FAIR! FATHER!" he said in anger then walked out of the office.

"DAVID! COME BACK! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" George yelled making the 2 woman jump at their place. David waved his hand at him in dismissal. But the guards caught him and pulled him back to the room.

"I said we're not done yet, David!" George said.

David pulled his arms back from the grasp of the guards glaring at his father.

"From now on, you 2 are going to live together in the house that we choose for you." George said.

"WHAT?!" Regina and David said. Looking at their parents in disbelieve.

"Mother, you can't do this!" Regina said to Cora.

"You have no choice Regina, I made this decision for you and for our company. David is a good man. You two can be a good couple" Cora said looking at both of them.

Cora and George looked at each other knowing that their children wouldn't like it and Cora nodded as George put the papers down.

"Okay, then you two can sign this papers and our companies will be one." George said to them.

David knew that they need an investor for them to save the company and Mills corporation is one of the companies that can help them.

That's why George choose them.

He sit down on the chair glaring at his father and Regina did the same. It seems that they don't really have a choice.

"Okay! I'm going to sign this but there are conditions." Regina said to them.

"I know that my mother here needs to take care of our company and you need ours for some reason." Regina said to them.

"Two years." She said to them. Frowning at her as they waited for her to continue.

"Two years of marriage and after that we're going divorce then you'll get what you want. Mother, you'll get David and David will get the company as well as George." She told them. Looking at David who was lost in his thoughts.

"And there's more, I am going to agree to live with this guy in one house but we have separate our rooms. You can do whatever you want and I can do mine. No string attached."

It silents them for a minute, analyzing what Regina's offer to them. David looks at her with a smirk on his face then coughs.

"I agree to her. Two years is enough for me too." David said.

It's a good condition. They can play a couple when they're going out but have their own life when they're not in public. Nice thinking.

"And about on how our time would come, I'm sure mother's already found someone who's taking place of David when it's time for us to get the divorce."

Regina said while her mother looks horrible on how she didn't thought about that. She smirked when she saw her mother's face.

"It's a deal." George said without looking at Cora who looks so much disappointed to him that he couldn't take her opinion on that.

Regina smiled at George and offered her hand for a shake. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now. Thank you." She said and left them.

* * *

Today is the start of the deal and David is going to airport to escort Mary Margaret to the airport. He went to her apartment and fetched her. He's the one who insisted to take her to the airport even though Mary Margaret didn't want it because she's sure that she's going to miss him and maybe she'll change her mind about not going. She talked to him about many things and about how she's going to miss him. But after that she'll talk to him when she'll get back.

"I'll be there next year and a half, my boss told me that I'm not going to stay there long enough. I'm sure they found someone to change my position on that place."

She said with a smirk. "And I'm sure that you're going to miss me so much." She said with a smile and take his hand then squeezed it.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked when they got to the airport. She knew that David has a problem, she knew him very well. David chuckled and turned to look at her. He smiled at her and sighed, "My dad talked to me yesterday and he told me that he got a solution to save our company." he said with a sad smile. "Then, why are you sad? It's good for you."

"For him. But not for me" he said with a sad smile.

He pulled her hand and placed his hands to her waist. Here it is David. You need to tell her before she find it out on someone. He thought,

"You know that I love you right?" He asked and she nodded her head with a hummed.

"And you know that my dad will do everything for the company even it involved me." He said and with that she frowned at him but when he's going to say what's bubbled inside him the announcer had been announce that it's time for the flight of Mary Margaret.

"Okay, maybe let's talk about it later. I love you." she said then kissed him.

He smiled at her and let her go from his grip. He watch her go to inside and when she saw her look back at him he wave her a goodbye.

* * *

Regina invited her friend Emma Swan to a bar. She needs someone to talk to about the engagement that will happens soon. She knows her mother didn't want a private engagement, she want it to go in public so that they're gonna be the one to talked to the next morning. She didn't want to marry the person she knows hours ago. But then, she doesn't have a choice. Her mother's always do what she want and she'll always find a way for this to happens. That's why she agreed to the arrangement. Then, a smirk comes to her face when she saw her mother's face when she said about her deal about the engagement. Atleast, she trick her this time.

"You're late." She said when she saw Emma coming over with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know." Emma said as she sit and call the bartender to give them a drink then kiss Killian.

"What's up to you now?" Killian asked. sitting next to Emma.

"I'm getting married soon." She said simply.

Emma choke her drink she's drinking and Killian's eyes widened.

"What?" he said, looking at her in shock expression.

"You heard me." Regina said, raising her eyebrow as she look at them.

"Wait? Do we know who's the lucky man?" Emma said, chuckling as she take her drink.

"No, but I'm sure you'll know him in no time." She said as she turned her head to watch the tv news.

She's right, the news is about 2 company emmerging together through by a fix marraige. Emma and Killian saw the news, and turned to Regina who looked annoyed.

Then, they saw David Nolan who's interviewing by the reporters. He said "No comment" to them as he goes to his car and drive away from the reporters.

"David Nolan, huh?" Killian said. Smirking at her.

Regina gave him a glare then look at Emma. "Tell your boyfriend to shut his mouth or else I'm going to kick him out of here."

Killian gulped as he heard her. Emma gave him the looked to shut up and he put his hand up like he's surrendering himself.

"So? What's the problem? He's some kind of a good man, and a charming one." She said.

"That's what my mother told me about him." She glared at her.

"Okay, okay, so? What's up with you then?" She asked again. She knew Regina didn't tell them exactly what's going on with her.

"He has a girlfriend." She mumured with guilty looked.

"So?"

"I shouldn't agree to that stupid fix marraige! What if his girlfriend found out and she comes and accuse me?" She said, resting her head on her hand.

"But mother is right in anyways, father is really old to run the company by himself and David's father's need our company."

"That's kind of a hard situation." Killian said, shooking his head before drink the whiskey.

"I know." She said as she drink.

"Killian, what are we going to do now?" Emma said. Regina is now not concious because of too many alcohol that she drunk over the bar.

* * *

They parked at outside Regina's house as the maid told them that Regina can't sleep on her own house because she has a new house and that house was to David. Cora called Emma that if they bring Regina to their house they're going to be fired.

"Do we have a choice?" Killian said. The address was in the paper that the maid gave to him before she close the door.

"Actually, no. Cause I'm sure Cora will call her fiance." Emma emphasize the last word, looking at the woman who's still asleep inside their car.

It's hard to do this but the don't have a choice. Then, they both go inside the car and drive through the address. David threw himself to his couch, today was one of his most exhausted day. Mary Margareth talked to him through the phone as he explained to her his situation. Luckily she understand when he told her about the deal that Regina told too. Then, maybe he can asked for her to make it only in one year.

So that he can prepare Mary Margareth can put herself in peace. That, when she come back to him it's going to be okay. His phone distracted him from his thought when it ring. He answered it when he saw his dad name calling him.

"Dad?"

"Is Regina's there?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"No dad, she's not here."

"Then, call her! I'll give you her no. and call her! She's your fiance now David!" George told him angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'll call her."

George put down his phone, and he recieve Regina's phone number. He call the number but no one answered. After calling her 5 times there's someone who answered it.

"Regina? Where are you?" He said.

"Sorry? Regina's asleep. Who's this?"

A man answered the phone. David thought that he's the boyfriend of her. Then, he frowned when someone rang his doorbell. He walked to the door and open it.

"Yes?" David asked as he saw a beautiful blonde woman.

"Are you David Nolan?" Emma asked.

He nodded his head.

"Oh? Thank God! Killian get her out of the car now." She said and ran to the bug car. He saw a man who's carrying Regina. He walked to them and helped Killian.

They walked her inside his apartment and put her down on his bed.

"Thank you." He said after putting her to the bed. "For bringing her here." he added when they walked to the living room.

"Killian, and this is Emma, my girlfriend." Killian said then offering his hand for a shake. David accepted it and offered them to sit down for a while.

"No, it's already late and we know that you're going to bed. So? We're going now." Emma said.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you by the way." He said when he's going to escort them to the door.

"Thanks again." He said and smiled when they get to the front door.

Killian and Emma returned the smile. "Here's her phone and a note from her mom." Killian told him, giving him her phone and a paper.

David nodded his head and take the note and her phone.

After that they left Regina to him.

"Are you sure that she'll be safe there?" Emma whispered to Killian, who nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm sure of that." Killian confidently answer when they get to their car and looked towards David who wave them a goodbye.

* * *

Regina woke up with a hang over, her head ached and when she try to get up. She whimpered, then try to recognized what happened to her last night. She never drank that way again since her break-up of her ex-boyfriend. She close her eyes and sighed. Then, she feels that something was not right, she looked from left to right, finding a familiar furniture in her room. Where the hell am I? She thought to herself. She found her phone on the top of the bed side table. She sat up and grabbed it. Her head still ached, so she didn't notice the letter of her mother to her. There's a message from Emma.

She's going to open it when someone knock on the door.

"Come in" She said in a husky voice.

David come in with a glass of water and a pain killer. Her eyes widened when she saw David, mouth opened and close but no words. Why he's here? She thought.

"Good Morning." He said, while coming to her and give her the pain killer that he buy from the botique a while ago.

"Here, take it." He said when he saw her frowning at him before rolling her eyes.

"It's not poisonous, you know." he added.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Well, as you can see, you're in a bedroom." he answered.

"I know that I'm in a bedroom!" She shouted at him then groaned because of the head ached.

David smirked at her. Placing the medicine and the glass of water to the bedside table.

"You're in my apartment." He said.

"You know that yesterday is the day of our arrangement as fiance" he emphasized the last word.

"So if you'll excuse me? I need to leave now and get to work." He said walking towards the door.

"Oh? By the way? If your going to eat breakfast. Call a delivery boy, I have a no. in my refrigirator,

and there's an extra key in the fish bowl on the left side of my television. If you're living with me? Then you'll need to get one and don't touch anything."

He said before leaving.

This is going to be a long day. Regina thought to herself.

After her hang-over went out, she notice her mother's letter to her, she frowned and read it. It's a letter to remind her that from now on she'll live with David.

"You know that I'm doing this for you, Regina." That's always her line. She smirked and crumpled it then trow it on trash and went out of the room.

When she went out of the room, she thought that maybe she'll cook. Then, walked to the cupboard and opened it. She notice that there's no can goods and everything, and when she walked to looked at the refrigirator, she frowned and look for the food to cook but no food as well as the refrigirator. She groaned and pulled her phone out to call Emma. But when she hear the voice mail of her, she drop her phone down and looked at her dress. She didn't change and she smells beer.

She went back to David's room and when she notice that she doesn't have a dress to change. She searched for a dress to wear, luckily she found one,

then she think that it's from David's girlfriend. She looked at it and when she try to wear it fits well to her. She looked for some of the dress

and she picked the blue one. She take a bath and wear it.

Then after that she pick one of the key on the fish bowl then went out. She's going to for a shopping for her and for her future husband.

* * *

That night, David called Mary Margareth through skype and talked to her about the events of their day. They told each other "I miss you" and "I love you.", then log-out. That's when Regina came in, she's in the hallway and when about to open the door she heard David and Mary Margareth talked.

She didn't want to flurry their conversation. She went to dining table and when she saw David frowning at her she frowned to him and said "What?"

"Is that Mary Margareth's dress?"

"Yes. I smells like alcohol and I don't have a dress to wear on. So? I borrow this dress." She gesture to the dress.

"Don't worry I'll undress after I put the things into their places." She said, gesturing towards the dining table.

He stand-up and walked towards her.

"I told you not to touch anything!" he shouted but she didn't flinched. Instead, she neared herself to him, taking his place.

"And what do you want me to do? Wear my dirty dress and went out?!" She said.

David smirked and hold her arms tightly. He's too angry to her because of what she did. Because of her, he can't follow Mary Margareth and he can't let go of his father. David wants to let go of his George a long time. When Ruth died, George has change his treatment to him and he knew why.

"David, put your hands of me!" Regina shouted at him.

But when David didn't she shouted at him again. "DAVID! You're hurting me!"

That's when David put his hands away from her. He looks at her and she looked at him with fear. But she put her mask for him not to notice that she's weak.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and walked away from her, grabbed his jacket and went outside. He needs someone to talked to that's all what he wants for today.

* * *

After their fight, 3 weeks later, they're not talking to each other, mind their own businesses and sometimes they exchanged glances, waiting for them to say the word "Sorry" but nothing happened. They did ignore each other. then one night. David decided to change his routine and went out of his apartment since Mary's not online by that time and went to the club that his friend work on, Joey.

Joey is one of his close friend and he's sure he's going to give advice to him. When he gets there, he saw Joey who's talking to the customer and he smile when he saw David.

"Exuce me," Joey said to the customer. Then went to David who's sitting on the other side of the table.

David smiled and stand then give a bro hug to Joey.

"So? What's up?" Joey asked.

He took a deep breathe and told him his situation.

"You're engage?!" He shouted but David shush him earning an attention to others. He bit his lips and nodded.

"But not to Mary Margareth." David said. Joey's eyes widened. Remembering the news about their company and the Mills company are joining together to be one

by a fix marraige. He feels sad for his friend.

"That's why you're here? You need my advice?" He asked and David nodded.

"Well, if I were you?, I'll go with the flow. I heard that your soon to be fiance is beautiful." He wink at him.

"Come on! Joey, I want an honest advice! That's all." David said.

"We both know that your relationship with Mary Margareth is not in good terms anymore,

she told you that she needed space, that's why she accepted the offer. Maybe it's time for you to accept that. You need to let her go and move on."

"But we're good when we talked to each other." He said, depending himself to his feelings for Mary Margareth.

Joey shook his head, he doesn't know why he was too blinded by that love for Mary Margareth. He witnessed what happened between the two of them and

Mary Margareth just lost her love for David in time when they're really had a bad times. He witnessed how David fought his love for her but it's

Mary Margareth's feelings that change and they couldn't do anything to change it.

"I don't know to you David. You're very hard headed." He said.

David didn't say anything. He ordered Joey to take him a few drinks and he's going to think about it.

* * *

"What happened?" Regina asked the man she didn't know who. She saw him that he has bruise in his face and head. Then help to move to the sofa. "He's really drunk and had a fight in the club that I work." Joey said.

"Well, I think he really had a hard fight." She said scanning the face of David.

"Yeah." Joey exhaled.

"By the way, I'm Joey. Joey Turner." He said as reach out his hand to Regina and shake it.

Regina gave him a smile and took her hand but before she could tell her name he told her name.

"I'm David's good friend." He said and Regina nodded.

"Let's put him in bed, he's too heavy if you'll carry him." He smirked and winked at her.

"Yeah, your right. Thank you."

She followed them in David's bedroom and when Joey put him down, David whimpered.

"There, maybe he'll be okay tomorrow." Joey said as he look at David. Regina observed him, as from what she observed he knew him too well,

and know each other a long time.

Joey cought Regina staring at him and said "What?"

"Oh? Nothing."

"You're really beautiful. Just like in the tv." He winked at her.

"Well, Thank you for your compliment."

When Joey was going to say something, David vomit on his shoes and moaned before went back to sleep.

"Oh! Great! Thanks Dave!" He said to David then looked down to his shoes.

"You should clean your shoes first before you went out."

"Yeah."

"The CR is in that place." She pointed outside the room as she get the rag and a towel for David.

She clean the mess that David vomitted. When Joey went out he knock on the door and gestured to her that he's heading out,

she nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said.

Then going back to what's she's doing.

After she clean up the floor, she went out and came back with a basin with the cold water. She put the towel and squeeze it then

apply it lightly to David's face. She observed he's handsome face. Then when she apply it to his bruise, he moaned a bit and opened his eyes.

David opened his eyes and saw the face of Mary Margareth. He saw her smiling at him. She was here, Joey's wrong, she still love him.

He smiled at her and get up immediately, he grabbed her neck and kiss her. Savouring her taste and when he pulled away, "You're here." he whispered before going back to sleep. Regina's mind went blank at what happened, it's a surprise for her. He kissed her with passion and no one kissed her that way. Even her ex-boyfriend.

She touch her lips and it feels good. "He's just drunk! It's nothing!" She said to herself. Good for her she just finished what's her doing to David and went back to the sofa and lay down still touching her lips. It feels that she had a first kiss. She keeps thinking about if she's going to tell David about it or she'll have to slip it out, he's drunk and maybe he didn't know that he just kiss her.

She didn't know that she fell asleep because of her thinkings.

* * *

David woke up because of the smell of bacon, he groaned and streched his arms. He frowned at the moment, trying to recalled of what happened to him yesterday. He had a fight and Joey help him on getting here, then after that he saw Mary Margareth and kissed her?

Maybe he's dreaming at that time. Mary Margareth can't be here. He remember that it's been 3 weeks when she went to her New York. He got up and open the door and saw Regina who almost finish her cooking. He raised his eyebrow and walked towards her. She had her back to him, humming and when she turned around, she startled when she saw David.

"Sorry, I was going to take my toothbrush." He said, pointing at the glass in the sink that have his toothbrush and toothpaste.

She nodded her head and smiled at him before putting the bacon on the plate that she put near the sink.

"I cooked breakfast for us. I hope you don't mind it." She said.

"It's okay."

When David finished his doing, he went to sit down on the other side of the table, Regina sitted on the other side, pinching her egg with her fork. There was an awkward silent moment, no one would want to talked first. Then David's phone rang and saw his father texted him that in one week they will have a party, that party is for the merging of 2 companies and he needs to propose to Regina in public. So that, it's going to be true and not speculation.

David's eye widened and looked at Regina.

"Dad's texted me. He said that, next week we will have our official party of merging of the company and..." he's going to say about the engagement when someone knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She said. Walking towards the front door.

David hear the voice of Joey coming outside, greeting Regina.

"Hey! Dave!" Joey said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Ofcourse I'm visiting you and your future wife." Joey said winking at Regina.

Is he flirting with Regina? He thought.

"Well, Thank you about yesterday." He said.

Joey gave a nod to David. "Why don't you join us? Then." Regina told Joey. "If it's okay with David? Why not?" He said looking at David who shook his head and smiled a bit. Regina didn't miss the smile that David gave Joey. He looked cute, when he smiled. It suited him.

"Okay then! Come on!" Joey said walking towards the the dining table and sitted.

They followed him and the awkward silent went out when Joey talked about his worked to Regina. David is silent listening to them. Maybe after Joey's leave the apartment he's going to say to Regina about the proposal. After they eat their breakfast. Joey asked them to go out and went somewhere. He asked them went to the park near the apartment. Joey put his arms to David's shoulder and convince him to go with them.

David exhaled and said "I'm sorry but I need to wait to Mary's call."

Joey's shook his head and said "You didn't take my advice to you then?"

When David's didn't give him his answer. He shook his head and said "Come on, dude! You know that she doesn't love you anymore!"

"And how do you know that?! You don't hold her heart!" David shouted.

"You're blinded by your love to her! Come on, Dude! Move on!"

"I'm out of this!" He said waving his hands in surrender and went to his bed room.

Regina looked shock after she witnessed the scene a while ago. After a few silent moment she exhaled and turned towards Joey.

"Joey? I think it you need to go. Maybe next time will be a perfect time." She said as she escorted Joey outside.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the scene." He said as he step out of the door.

"Oh? No, it's okay." She smiled at him say goodbye.

When Joey's out. Regina went to the room where David is.

She saw him in his bed sitting with his crossed legs and a laptop on his knees, she sitted on the other side of the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

David glared at her and ignored her, continuing what's his doing to his laptop. He's typing some messages that hopefully Mary will reply.

"You know, it's good to open up to someone that you don't know." She said as she looked at the wall. Then look back at David, hoping that he'll listen to her.

"Because you're not going to be judge by someone you don't know." She said, waiting for him to tell her his past. She learned that experience through Emma and Killian. After her and her ex-boyfriend broke-up. She went to the parked and there she cried so hard. And when she saw a hanky hanging in front of her. She saw a Emma and Killian, giving her a sad smile and when they sat beside her, telling her of what she said to David. She did tell them her problem and after that they became friends until now.

A moment of silent that engulf the room.

Regina stand-up walking out of the room and when she's handling the door knob but when David speaks.

"It's me." David finally said. Looking at Regina who looked back at him.

"I'm the problem to us... I don't know how to take it. That she fall out of love... I... I did all the things for her... She told me that it's not me and she needs time for them to decide... My dad told me that she doesn't really love me, that all she wants from me is money and power." He frowned when he remember that memory that his father told him.

"I want to prove him wrong and I'm right. But from what happen between us? I'm just thinking that my dad is right about everything." he sighed.

"All my life, I feel that Dad didn't love me. I want to gain his trust and his love but he didn't let me. After my mom died, he focus himself to work, and here I am, an idiot that follows his rules and footsteps." He looked away from Regina and put his laptop off.

"You know what? I don't want this life but I owed him. That's why I'm here, and it's because of him." He settled himself to into sitting position.

"I was an orphaned." He admitted and Regina's eyes widened. Well, George's really good at keeping his secrets.

Even Cora didn't know this because if she does? She'll not going to agree with George for arrangement though. David didn't know why he's telling this to her. All he knows that she's right. It feels good to open up to someone you didn't know. It lifted his bad feelings and it feels good enough because no one knew this.

"Dad said that I'm adopted when I was a baby, It's a close adoption. So? Meaning is that I didn't know who's my real parents are."

"I know that it's hard for us to do this arrangement. I understand if you back out because of what you learned, but please, don't tell anyone about this."

He said with a pleading look to Regina.

Regina nodded her head. "Did you tried to look for them? Or asked George about it." Regina asked. She feel sorry for him.

"Yeah, but father said that, they doesn't care about me, that's why I didn't looked for them anymore." David said, with a teary eyes.

"That's why you stopped looking for them." Regina said.

David nodded his head and when the laptop rang, David immediately looked who's message is that, he look at it hoping that it's Mary Margareth. But it's from her secretary that message him. Tellinng him that he needs to go for a meeting at 2pm. Then his cellphone rings, he answer it.

Regina didn't take away her look towards him. He looks like that he needs to freshen up. She stand up and snatch David's phone and turned it off.

"What the? Why did you do that?" He said.

"I think you need to take a day off. Cancel that meeting... Let's go out and have some fun." She said smiling at David.

"But..."

"Please!"

He looks at the clock and it almost lunch. He smirked at her and said. "If you can cooked for me this lunch, I'll go with you."

"Oh? Is that all?" She tease.

"Well, if you can cook a delicious meal for me." He said winking at her.

"Okay, I got one meal for you. Let's just get out of this messy room and went to your messy kitchen."

"Hey! It's not that messy at all." He smirked as he follow her out.

Regina cooked her favorite meal and that is lasagna, it took about 45 mins to cook and after putting it out of the oven. They eat and they talked about anything, they're learning from each other and share experiences to one situation. Their banters are good though, and after their lunch they went to each bathroom and take a quick shower. David insisted that she'll get the shower in his room and he'll be in the shower outside.

When Regina went out of David's bed room in her robe, she saw David on his back he's brushing his teeth without his shirt.

She looked at him from head to toe, her perfect muscles, his perfect butt, and his perfect thigh, everything's perfect. When David turned around, she looked at his face and her cheeks turned red. David smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" He said.

"I... I-I don't know what your talking about." She walked towards the sink and when she was about to walked through him, he grabbed her arms and whispered.

"I know you like it." He tease and when she said nothing, then she shrugged for him to get the answer that he needs to let her go.

Is he flirting with her? She thought, cause if he does flirting, she's ready to flirt back When she thought that she's on her robe and she pulled the lace of her robe, she turned around and called David.

"David?"

And when he went out of the bathroom, he saw her leaning in the sink. "Can u get me with some of your toothpaste? Cause yours here is empty."

David's eyes went wide when he saw her in her robe open, Regina notice that he licked his lips unconciously knowing that he actually like what he see.

"David?" She smirked.

"What?" he said as his mind drifting back to reality.

"I told you to get me a toothpaste."

"Oh... Yeah... Wait..." He shrugged, walking back to get her a new toothpaste.

When he came back with his new toothpaste on his hands and walked towards her, he offered her the toothpaste but before she get it. She whispered to him.

"You like it? Don't you?"

"Oh? No. I don't like it." He reply to her stepping to her personal space.

They're into their personal space. Breathes hitting to each other faces, David took the avantage to observed her, she's beautiful, every inch of her face. Her, eyes, nose, especially her lips. He unconciously bit his lips as he look at it. As if he want to taste that lips. Well, if Joey's right about their situation right now. Then, maybe he'll agree with this fix marraige and make it real. Regina didn't know what to do, as if he's going to kiss her, you better get ready Regina, she said to herself. Even though he has a very bad situation with his girlfriend, she can't take the advantage of him. He's weak because of his situation. But if he's the one who take the first move she'll give in on him. After he actually open up with all of his problem to her. It means that he trust her.

They don't know each other yet but they have their special feelings and if she's going to asked the first day he actually met him there's a feeling like she knewhim, Maybe Deja Vu.

Their thought went back to reality when they here the knock of the door. They looked at it and David looked back to Regina, she smirked at him turning to do the behindhand when she asked him to get what she need. The knock went over and David take a deep breathe and went to the door and open it.

He frowned when he saw a blonde woman and she have a hand carry plastic that pull of clothes. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! Is-is Regina there? I'm her friend Emma Swan." She said as she turned her head towards the left side, and push the plastic bag that pulled of clothes towards David.

"David? Who's there?" Regina asked from behind. Emma tilted her to looked at Regina in her open robe and then to David who's in v-neck shirt.

"Oh?" Emma all could say, when Regina realize what the situation looked like she immediately close her robe and went to David as she slap him in his arm, reminding him that he needs to let Emma in.

"Oh? Right. Sorry." David step aside.

"Did u bring it?" Regina asked when Emma was walking inside while fixing her robe. David frowned, looking between them and when Emma lifted the bag that she carry, he immediately get it.

"Excuse me." He said. He didn't want to listen to their conversation and Regina was thankful for that. When David was out of sight, Regina gestured to Emma to sit down on the couch and Emma did.

"So? How are you?" Emma asked smirking, she can't take the picture of what she saw awhile ago.

"I know that look, Emma. There's nothing going on between us."

"Nothing huh?" Emma said, not believing her words. Regina put her hands on her waist, and said "I'm telling the truth."

"OKAY..." Emma said, still not believing any words of her friend.

Regina smirked and sit down on the other side of the couch. "Where's Killian?"

"Oh? He's in the club. They're having a practice of his band." She said.

Regina nodded her head. "Thanks for this." she said gesturing to her dresses. "Yeah, you're welcome."

"So? How was your fiance?" She said.

"He's good. Yesterday, we had a fight. But we're good." Regina smiled.

Emma saw that the smile of Regina. That smile is different from the other smile that she gave. Even with her ex-boyfriend. Interesting, she thought.

"Yeah, hey? Did you watch the television?" Emma asked.

"No. Not yet. Why?" Regina shook her head.

"Cora's deciding to celebrate a party this week end. They want it to be broadcast, you're engagement ofcourse." She said.

"Oh?"

"You didn't know that did you."

"No, but thank you."

Base on the expression of Regina she's not irritated. It's nuetral. Emma observed, more often, Regina's angry because of her mom's ruling her life but now?

It's like nothing to her.

"Alright! Speak up!" She said. Regina frowned and shook her head. "Speak what?"

"There's something happened. I can smell it." She emphasize.

Regina sudenly laugh, she can't. Not now, but there's something. Until the deal ends, if he wants to continue this. Then, she'll go for it. "Nothing happened."

"Really? Well, what do you say to what I saw a while ago?" Emma raised her brow.

When Regina's thinking about it, David went out in his formal dress and his face was frowning. Regina and Emma stand-up immediately,

"David? What happened?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go, there's a problem in our company right now. I need to be there asap." He nodded his head to Emma and Regina then went out.

"But... What about our..."

"I'm sorry, Okay. Maybe in another day." He said as he head out of the apartment.

Regina sit down and shook her head.

"You like him? Don't you?"

"What?"

"You like your fiance." it's a statement not a question.

Regina remained silent, until Emma's phone ring. It's Killian, he wants Emma to go to the club right now.

"We're not yet done here. Okay. I have to go. Killian needs me." She said.

"Can I go with you?" She asked and when Emma agree. She immediately went dress and left the apartment.

* * *

It's late now when David gets home, he saw Regina's in his couch, she asleep, her position is not comfortable and her blanket's not in place. He frowned and walked near to her, he put the blanket in place and when he saw Regina moved, he felt nervous because he didn't want to wake her. He looked at the dining table and there's a letter and a food and a paper, maybe a letter. He walked to it and reached for the letter, then read it.

"Hi? Sorry if I cooked without your permission. I just thought you want something to eat and seems you like my lasagna, I cooked once again.

It may get cold when you came home but since there a microwave, you can heat it again.

-Regina"

He smiled at the letter and looked at the woman who sleep at the couch. She's not comfortable to it and it's been 3 weeks that she sleep in his living room, he felt guilty because he think about his feelings first toward the woman in the couch. Then, he decided to move her to his room. Starting today, she'll be sleeping to the bed and he'll sleep in his couch. He walked towards her and slowly bent down and carry her, carefully not to wake her in this kind of time, then walked towards his room and gently put her down. After putting her down, he sat beside her and fix her blanket so that she can't get cold. After that, he leave her and eat her delicious lasagna.

* * *

Regina wakes up in David's bed, wait? David's bed, but yesterday she fall asleep in the couch like she always do. She immediately stand-up and walked out of his room when she saw David, in his white V-neck t-shirt, he's talking to someone in his phone. She opened her mouth to speak but he immediately raised his hand, signing to her to wait. She nodded her head.

She heard him said, "Yes,", "No", "Okay", "What happened?" and "Why".

"Okay. I'll call you when there's a solution. Thank you." David said then put down his phone.

"I'm sorry, I'd slept to your room, David. I didn't know what happened yesterday and..."

"I put you in bed, don't worry about it." He said.

Regina frowned, "Why?"

"Because I saw your position and you're not comfortable in the couch."

"But, it's your room. I know I can't take your private..."

"From now on, you'll sleep in my room." He said.

"I can't do that! It's yours."

"Yeah, and now, I'll let you borrow my room."

When Regina's going to argue, he raise his hand to make her stop and said. "I know that I'm not good at this one and I want to say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For letting you sleep in the couch, and for not understanding our situation."

"Oh?"

Then David, pullled out an engagement ring box and put it on the table, offering it to her. Regina's eyes widened when she saw it.

"Take it, it's for our engagement party the next day. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this. My dad texted me." He said.

"Did you buy it?"

"Yeah. I did."

"But you don't know the size of my ring finger."

"Is that a matter?"

"Well, if that ring is too tight to my finger..."

"Actually, I'm with your mother when I buy it."

"Oh? So? It's a mother-in-law bonding?"

"Yeah, she's asking on how are you?" He smirked playfully.

She returned the smirked and said. "Really?"

David frowned "Why? Are you and your mother's not in good form?"

"What do you think?" She asked

"Well, if that's your reactions towards your mother, then I'll say yes." He said, he observed it from the first day they meet. She looked annoyed when he first looked at her. Obviously, not agree to this kind of arrangement. He chuckled when he thought about it.

Regina looked at him, frowning. "Wny are you laughing?"

"Well, I'm thinking that we're really not agree to this kind of arrangement and our family forced us to do this." He said and Regina frowned, waiting for him to continue.

"What if my father and your mother did this kind of arrangement by themselves?" He said chuckling, Regina laughed at the situation that he gave. For sure, David hear her laughed and that laugh made his stomach feels with butterfly. They laughed together and when they're done laughing.

"Come on, let's eat. I cooked you some mac and cheese." he gestured toward the plates and the food on the table next to the box. she suspiciously looked at him like 'are you sure this is delicious' David laugh and make him towards her chair, then pulled the chair to make her sit.

"Oh? Are you okay? Dear?" She joked as she sat, her hand touched David's forehead. David laughed at what she's doing. "I'm okay, maybe just a side effect of your lasagna." He said.

"Then, maybe in two years from now, I'll make only lasagna for you to do in such a gentleman thing." She said.

David chuckled but didn't say anything, and they eat while chatting to each other.

* * *

Today is the day that they're waiting for, the engagement party will start at 7pm and the time now is 1pm. Regina insist to David to fetch her to the salon that she's went to, but he said that he's going to fetch her for the party. She look at the dress that hangging at the dresser. David told her that he bought that to her, he didn't know what her favorite color but he pick the red dress, it a simple dress, that's why David pick that because he thinks that she doesn't want an elegant dress.

She smiled at the thought of it. It's been a month that she they met and she think that he knows her too well, and vice versa to him. That's why she like him. Yes, she like him but she didn't want to admit it to him because he has a girlfriend. When she's ready to go, she texted David to fetch her and go the party. And he did, she saw him went out of the car and went to the next door to open the door to let her in. He didn't notice her until they get in to the car and drive silently.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked after a few moment of silent.

"It's Mary, I talked to her while you're on the salon." he said.

"And?"

"She wants space, and she said that if I love her? I'll give her what she wants." He looked at her with a sad smile, then looked at the drive way.

"So? What did you say?" she asked.

"I said that I'll think about it." He said.

"You're not giving up on her, are you?" She said.

"Ofcourse, I'm not giving up on her. I love her, and I'll fight for her no matter what happen." He said.

Mary Margareth's grateful, because she has a man who's willing to fight for her. Sad to think that she doesn't see it in David, Regina thought.

"Even if she's already give up on you, You're still going to fight for her?" She asked.

David stopped the car immediately, causing Regina almost bumped on the front. David didn't think about it, he's too blinded by his love for Mary. What if she's already give up in time that she decided to go to California? What if she's only afraid to tell him that it's enough, she doesn't want to hurt him? There's a lot of question in his mind that only can answered by one person but she's not here. She's far away from him and he couldn't leave because of his situation and most of all, he couldn't leave the woman who's on his side.

"David?" Regina said. Waiting for him to respond, David look at her with a tear in his eyes, he immediately turned the wheels on the road and make their way to the party.

When they came to the party, David parked his car and get out of the car to open the door of Regina. Regina jumped from her sit as she heard the door opened, she

saw David who's hand offering to her, she took it and went out of the car. Ofcourse, there's media, there are cameras that flashed against them, photographers who

took pictures to them, the guards are already there when they came to the gate. Guiding them towards the building. "Are you ready?" David asked. She nodded her

head as he guide her to the entrance of the building.

There are many people who greeted them as they see them. They shaked there hands, after that they saw Cora and George who's talking to each other.

"Good evening to you mother." She said.

"Oh? Regina! Nice to see you both here." Cora said, notice that they're close to each others.

"Father?" David said, releasing Regina to shake the hand of George.

"Congratulation for the 2 of you, we will announce to you later that you two are already engage." George said.

George offered his hand to Regina to shake and Regina took it and shake his hand. This where Mr. Gold came to them.

"Congratulation to you dearie." Mr. Gold said, turning to Regina. Regina smirked, she doesn't like Gold, because he attemped to snatch away the company when it's

is in troubled. The self-fish vice president of the company. Good for Cora she discovered the plan of Gold, and even if he tried to snatch away the company, he's

still the vice-president of the company, because there's no evidence for him to pin-point that he tried. Cora doesn't trust Gold, that's why she trusted George

rather than Gold. She's the one who contact George first, knowing that their history's not good.

"Thank you, mr. Gold." She replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I only came here to greet the two of you, Mr. Nolan, am I right?" Gold said turning to David and offer his hand for a shake, David nodded

his head and take his hand and shake it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to, Mr. Gold." David said.

After that, Gold turned and went his way to the place where he came from. David pulled Regina and whispered to her. "You don't like him, do you?".

"Is that obvious?" She whispered back to him.

David chuckled and said, "Well, it's not so obvious. It's just that, I know you."

Regina widened her eyes to him, is he really know her? If he does, well, he's too observant, or she's the like an open book to him. That she's very easy to read?

They're like really know each other at the same time.

"What? Did I do something?" He said.

"No, nothing. I'm just thinking that..." When she's about to say something, Emma came with Killian. They greeted them, Killian introduce themselves to David

and David told them that he knew them. Knowing that it's that they delivered Regina to him. They bantered about something, and Emma didn't take away her look

for Regina, she's observing her. How she is with David, how she smiled, and most of all, how she laugh. She can't take away that she liked David and she's

afraid of what will happen if David will never feel the same way to her.

She need to asked David of how he felt about her friend, ofcourse she's concerned to her. She knows how Regina cope up with her ex-boyfriend, that's why

she wants to talked to David. While they were talking to each other, the announcer told them the reason of the party is. He welcomed Regina and David to the

stage,

"Well? Shall we?" David asked.

Regina's nervously smiled at him. "Come on, Just look at me and I'll do the rest." he whispered. When they got to the stage, David thank the people who

went to the party and for supporting the 2 company. When she saw him kneel on her and asked her to marry her. She looked at Emma and Killian, this

is it. There's no holding back, she thought to herself. "Yes", she nodded her head and when she knows that they're only putting a show, David stand, and pulled

her closer to her. She widened her eyes as he kissed her and she kissed him back, making the people clap in joy and excitement.

David didn't know why but finally he kissed her, he knows now how the taste of her lips, it's sweet. Sweeter than Mary's lips, he just expecting that she's not

kissing him back but he's wrong, she kissed him back and when they parted, his eyes widened and he smiled at her, They looked at the people who are clapping.

"You're a good kisser, you know that?" he whispered.

"There's so many thing about me that you don't know Mr. Nolan." She whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the party, David decided to surprise Regina. Since after their last talked she said that they'll have a bonding together as friends. But ofcourse, they didn't get a chance to do so, and today is the perfect timing for them.

Since that they're officially together, and the weather is perfect for a date, then it will be good. Wait? He called it a "Date"? Yeah, maybe a friendly date but maybe he's going to call it a bonding for the two of them. Since they're not "Officially Dating" and they're only putting it on a show, right? So, it's not a date.

David's thought interrupted when someone knock on his bathroom door.

"David? Are you okay there?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming right out."

Regina nodded her head. Where are they going? She thought, he asked her to dress in more comfortable dress. That's why she's wearing a pants and a shirt. Her mind went to the park that Joey's advice to them. But he said that they're not going there. Instead of keep asking him, she shut her mouth and do what he asked.

"I'm done." He said.

"Oh, good. Now am I going to get the answer?" She asked again.

David rolled his eyes but smiled a bit, "If I'm going to tell you where we are going then, it's not a surprise" he chuckled.

Regina raised her eyebrow and shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"What?"

"I said Do. You. Trust. Me?" He asked again.

Regina looked at him from head to toe, then she smirked and nodded her head.

David smiled at her. "Okay then? Let's go" he said, offering his hand to her and she didn't hesitance to take it.

The drive went good, though after an hour, they parked at the orphanage house.

"So? This is it?" She asked.

She looked disappointed for where they are right now. What are they going to do this kind of place and why is he bringing her here?

"Yeah." He said simply. "Why? Are you expecting for something?" he asked when he saw the disappointing look from her.

"Oh? No, dear. It's a good place" She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, then. Let's go" He said as he get out of the car and opened it next car door for Regina.

When they're on the gate, Regina saw a nun that David immediately run towards and hug her. The nun hugged back at him. The nun didn't looked very old, she looked like a year older to her. It look like that they knew each other well. David call over her for her to come towards them.

"Sister Wilma, I want you to meet Regina." David said to the nun who offer her hand to Regina, and Regina took it smiling at her.

"Are they eating their lunch?" David asked to Sister Wilma.

"Yes, they're waiting for you. It's been a while when you came here."

Been a while? So? David did come here often? Regina thought to herself. Maybe she'll asked him after their trip.

"Sorry sister, I'm so busy within this past few days." He said as they walked towards the kitchen where the children in.

There are about 30 children in that orphanage and Regina looked at David when one of the children notice their presents.

"David!" a child called him and run towards him. David bent on his one knee and caught the child in to his arms, carry him and pulled him into a hug. The other children comes to get him. And he plays with them.

Regina's face softened when she saw that moment. She smiled at them. She could imagined it at this time, the way he talked and laugh with the children. For sure David will be a good father to his children. Her thoughts were interrupted she heard the voice of Sister Wilma, behind her.

"He likes it here when he want to get out of the city" Sister Wilma told her.

"But after a while, he didn't come here often, not like before….."

"That's why the children missed him." She said not looking to Sister Wilma.

Sister Wilma's interested to the woman infront of her, because this is the first time that David brought a company. She knew that David didn't want to know that he's adopted because George to him not to, but he searched for his place and this is the place that he discovered. David secretly searched for where he came and who's his true family. But the nun that knows David's family died before he found this place. That's why sister Wilma told him that she's willing to help David.

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH, David" the child said after David put him down.

"I miss all of you too." David smiled them.

"And I have a surprise for you." He said.

The children giggled and asked what's the surprised. David told them that if they could finished their lunch early. They'll going to receive the surprised. Then, the children went back to the table and eat as fast as they could.

"It's the first time David brought a company here. Maybe you're special to him" Sister Wilma told her and caught her blush.

"Oh? No…. Sister Wilma, I'm just no one to him" She said

"No one huh?"

"Yes… Sister. I'm no one to him. We're just friends. That's all." She confirmed to the woman that looked suspiciously to her.

Sister Wilma didn't push the topic as they saw the man walking towards to them.

"Sister? Will you pls. help me with the gifts that I put on the trunk of my car?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll call a company for you" Sister Wilma said.

David went out to his and go to his car. Sister Wilma smirked when she caught Regina loss in her thought. There must be something between them and maybe they're not really want to accept that feelings.

A few moments later, after David gave the gifts and play with the children. Regina sitting on the corner but David pulled her and asked her to join them. After that, when she's out of her energy, she excuse herself and went back to the corner. She saw the child that David hugged. If she's not mistaken, the child is only 5 years old. She gave him a smile as he stop in front of her.

"Hello, Can I sit with you for a while?" He asked in his cute voice.

"Sure." Regina said as he carry the child and she sit next to her.

"Henry!" She heard David's voice as he called the child.

"You're Henry?" She asked.

"Yep! My name is Henry!" Henry said in a proud voice.

Regina smiled at her and cooed her. "You know, Henry is also my father's name." She said, smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Cool!" Henry said. David came to their place.

"David, she told me that her father's name's Henry as well" He said excitedly.

David smiled at him and sat next to Henry.

"Are you David's wife?" Henry asked suddenly.

Both of them widened their eyes as they heard the question. They laugh uncomfortably and looked at each other's eyes. Waiting for them to explain to the child. David did "Kid, she's not my wife"

"But, why are you here with her?" Henry asked again.

"Well, she's a friend of mine and a friend can't leave each other. Right?" David explained to Henry carefully, so that the child don't asked anymore question.

Then, he looked at Regina who looked off guard at the question. He looked at her with a frowned knowing that he need some support from her. Regina immediately shook her head then said "I'm not his wife, we're friends and like David said, friends can't leave each other."

Henry seems convince and when he's going to ask again, Sister Wilma called them for brunch.

It's exactly 5pm when they finally decided to leave. Hugging and kissing the children brought them some happiness and Regina's thankful that she knew them, after a few moments that they're together, she love them immediately especially Henry. Not because of his father's and him has the same name but the attitude of him. His cheerfulness. She promised the children that she'll come back with David.

David hugged sister Wilma one last time. After that, they drive home, and the way home David caught Regina smiling. He smiled at the scene, and broke the silence.

"You enjoyed the day?"

"Well, I'm going to lie if I said no" She said.

"Good"

David didn't get away the thought of sister Wilma told him about Regina. She told him that they have a special feeling for each other and they didn't want to admit it. For some reason, David did agree to sister Wilma told him. But some parts of him didn't like the Idea. Well, for sure that it's going to be complicated when David admit his feelings for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my EC entry for this day 3: Dreams. Hope u like it. And don't forget to REVIEW. Thanks.**

* * *

After of some events and some parties together, and every day that they spent some time together, they discovered every details of them. Like David's allergic in shrimp, and Regina didn't like the taste of onion. With that kind of details, they learned about something from each other. But there's something that they're afraid to learn from each other. Something that they experienced, something that they didn't want to admit, not until that the time is right for them.

David leaned back from his chair and looked at Regina, it's been six months since they agreed to this decision, Mary Margaret didn't reply from David's messages and instead of being angry to himself and follow her, he rather stay to the woman infront of him. He's listening to Regina's complaints about yesterday's food in the restaurant. She told him not to go to that party but David forced her because George said so.

Actually, he wasn't listening to her, he just look to her beautiful face, those brown eyes that sparked when she laugh, those lips that he kissed 6 months ago. It's been six month and he wants to feel those lips again to his. He gulped as he imagined it to over and over again.

"What?" Regina asked him, she knew that he's lost from his thoughts. Maybe Mary's reply from his message, that's why he's smiling like an idiot now.

"Nothing" he said.

Regina raised her brow as she stand up from the chair. "Okay, then I'll clean this up" She said. But David stop her, his hands hold her as he subconsciously rubbed his thump over her upper hand. "No, it's my turn to clean this dishes, why don't you go to the sofa and take some rest" He said.

Regina could feel the electricity that came from him, it feels good to hold his hands. "Yeah, sure." She said, David giving her a squeezed then let go of her hand.

She walked towards the sofa and sit, turning her head to look at him. Studying him carefully. Then, her thoughts get her to what will happen if she didn't agree to this agreement? Will they know each other? Or maybe David is now at Boston with Mary now. Maybe, she's still hoping for her ex to come back to her. Emma's right, she may lie to her but not to herself, not anymore. She likes David, she like him but the situation between them is just an agreement. After 2 years, for sure they will be separate from each other. That's why, she wants to be with him in 1 and a half year.

* * *

After cleaning the dishes, David went to the sofa and sit beside her. Not keeping the distance between them. Then, after settling himself, he took the remote and turned on the tv. They watch a movie about dream. After watching it, they turned off the tv and when David is getting ready for his bed, Regina asked him "What's your dream?"

"What?" he barely hear the words.

Regina turned to him, "I said, what's your dream?" she asked again.

"My dream is…. Well, when I was a child I dream about to become a sheriff of a town." He said, smiling as he remember his childhood memory.

"How about you?"

"I want a simple life. A simple family that lives in farm far from the cities. Like the orphanage that you visited a months ago." She said smiling at him. "I want to ride a horse, milk some cows and watch an egg to hatch."

'Well, if that's what your dream, we're really different from each other. I want to travel around the world. Ofcourse with my friends. I want to be in a city full of beer and girls." He said laughing as she rolled her eyes. "Boys are always be boys" she murmured before getting up and went to her room.

"HEY! I WAS JUST JOKING" He shouted when she gets to the bedroom. Setting himself to in the couch. When he heard the door open and when he saw Regina, he immediately get up. "What?"

"You forgot this." She said as she put the laptop down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded.

After she went back to the bedroom. He settled himself to sleep.

"I'm home!" David shouted, he like this life though, this simple life with a wife and 2 children.

"Daddy's home!" the youngest one who run toward him for a hug. David put kneeled down and hug his child.

"Are you good today? Huh? Alyssa?" He said to his child. Alyssa nodded her head eagerly but her big brother told him the difference.

"No! Daddy, she's not good today. She didn't help mom to the choirs." Alex said, pouting.

"But mom said that she didn't need my help, and when I told her I want to. She told me to behave instead of helping her." She defended.

"Oh? Did you behave yourself sweetheart?" David asked.

Again, Alyssa nodded her head eagerly. "Well, then that's good. I have gifts for the 2 of you but be sure not to fight until the end of the day." He said as he kneeled down for Alex to hug him.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Mom's cooking dinner in the kitchen." Alex answered.

"Well, then why don't we help your mom for dinner? I'm sure she's tired of doing the choirs here" He said as he went to the kitchen.

When he saw his wife, turning her back to him. He move towards her and hug her. His wife put her head on his shoulder when she turned towards him. He looked shock as he saw the face of Regina.

"Welcome home, dear"

* * *

He open his eyes as he gulped. That dream doesn't make any sense, and of all people, why her? Why Regina? He glance back at the clock and saw the time. It's 4:45am. It's too early for him to stand up. But he couldn't sleep. He think about the dream until 5:30am. Then this time, he decided to stand up and make some breakfast. Maybe? He's thinking too much right now. It will past away. He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter. I know that it's a topic about Lyrics/Poem. I chose the song by side-A(a Filipino band) and that song is "So Many Question" I pick only one lyric because it feet to this story. Hope you like it. :)))))**

* * *

In a short time, he's happy and he sure she's happy as well, not knowing the feelings about each other. There are things about her that he didn't know and he love to discover about it and he feels that she did as well feel the same way. They knew that they're really happy to each other. They can see it in each other's eyes. But the time has come to an end. David's time and Regina's will be over. They knew that.

David will be back to Mary and Regina will be free from her mother's grip. Finally, she'll be free. Cora told Regina that she can do whatever she wants to do. They decided to put the companies intact. Cora knew in the first place that Regina's heart is not to be in business and now that David can be trusted by Cora. She decided that she can let Regina do what she wants to do. Surely the mother-daughter talked will be awkward but maybe it will feel good.

"Are you sure about that, mother?" Regina asked, knowing that she didn't know who's in front of her.

"Yes. Regina, you can do whatever you want.  
I'm sorry for pushing you to do that you don't want to do." Cora said with a sad smile.

"But what about our company?"

"David will be in charge of that. We decided to put the companies together. So, in short, The Nolan-Mills company will be a sister company from now on." Cora explained.

Regina nodded her head. They stand-up and Cora gesture to her to hug her. Regina's eyes widen, but she hug her mother. "I'm sorry, my daughter. For everything." Cora whispered.

She hear it and she's now holding back her tears, not willing to breakdown on public place. When the release from each other. Regina felt a tear coming down her eyes, and she chuckled. Cora smiled at her and wipe her tear.

"Always follow your heart, dear." Cora said. Giving her daughter a squeeze on her shoulder.

Regina nodded her head. But how can she do that? If the man she love is still on a relationship and doesn't even know if she love him back.

* * *

Now it's the time for David and Mary to clear the things between them. David decided to go to meet Mary. He's sure she's going to end up their relationship, since she's the one who didn't contact him.

But he's wrong, she's crying and begging to him to give her a second chance. David looked at her with a pity feeling for her. Why now? He couldn't believe that the past few years ago he's going to hear the words that he would long to hear from her. It's too late for them to make the things go back to normal.

"You love her, don't you" She said and it's not a question.

He nodded his head as he couldn't looked at her in the eyes. He only looked at the table.

"So, it's my fault." She said.

"No, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." He told her. This time, he's looking to her eyes.

"No, I get it. You grew tired of waiting for me. I understand that." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you give me a hug?" She hesitated.

David stand up and give her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Regina came to the place that David and Mary's in. It's not like that she's been stocking him but she's intrigued at what will happen next. Mary's crying in front of him. She barely hear what they were talking about but when she saw the hug and a kiss on the forehead of Mary. She tried not to cry, finally, they're now together.

Emma saw her friend, she knew that this is bad for Regina and she warned her friend that it hurts her. But she didn't listen.

Regina stand up and walked out. This is where David saw her and he let go of Mary, explaining that he has to go and explain to Regina about what she saw.

Emma following her behind, looking at her back making sure that didn't followed by David. But she's wrong. David's followed them and when he's on his back, she stop him in his track to follow Regina. Pushing him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted to Emma.

"I warned you about Regina! But you didn't listen, instead you hurt her!" Emma shouted back to him.

David frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?! I'm talking about what you did a while ago!"

"Emma, stop it." Regina said.

"Regina, let me explain." David said, ignoring Emma's glare.

"I know, in a short time that we're together. You wouldn't believe me but I developed my feelings towards you. But I know that you wouldn't believe me. Not until I broke up with Mary." He said.

"So, I did it. I ended up with Mary and I choose you." Regina couldn't believe of what she hear. He chose her over Mary Margaret. She was stock on her place.

" _So many questions but the answers are few, all I really know is I love you_ " David said walking towards Regina and took her hand, placing it to his chest. "I love you, Regina Mills" He said again.

"I love you too", she whispered back to him.

David smiled and kiss her. Kiss her with all the love that he feels about her, and Regina did the same thing. She kissed him back. They didn't know that they're in public place, and many people are staring at them, clapping and whistling, they pulled back from each other. Regina nuzzled her head to David's neck and David hug her.

"You know, you're putting a show to these people in this place. Can you get a room and continue what you want to continue" Emma said, smiling at the couple.

"She's right." David whispered to her.

Regina nodded her head still nuzzled to David's neck as she inhaled his boyfriend's scents.

Finally, she gets her happy ending. She thought to herself.


End file.
